


A Villain's Love

by EmpressAelin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Fundy, Bad Dad Wilbur Soot, Dream Smp, M/M, Minecraft, Paradise Found, Traitor! Fundy, Villain! Dream, Villain! Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressAelin/pseuds/EmpressAelin
Summary: Fundy has always been on his own side, until his side grew to include two others.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 227
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	A Villain's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

Fundy stands before the assembled New L’Manberg, and stares Wilbur down.

Fundy stands, stares, and watches as they look at him as if they have never seen him before.

Standing there, no suit for intimidation like Schlatt. No uniform to rally behind like Wilbur. No innocent, heart-warming smile like Tubbo.

Instead he stands there, eyes alight with victorious glee and lips pulled back in a smirk. Watching his audience held captive by stunned reaction.

As he walks to Dreams side and cups the man’s face, pressing a soft kiss to his barely visible lips. Pressing a tender kiss to their child’s forehead before turning to face those that were once his family

His father, Wibur, a remnant of the past, a ghost clinging to life and glory. His uncles, Technoblade and Tommy. Sources of trial in his life many times. They had once been his friends but Techno became his executioner and Tommy a bystander through it all. His grandfather, Philza. Absent not of his own fault but absent none the less, failing to even know enough about Fundy to begin with a form of judgement. His friends, Tubbo the pure, Niki the kind, Eret the just, and many more. All standing and staring at him in confusion and horror.

Staring as he stands above them, as they huddled together on the remnants of the platforms that were supposed to be New L’Manberg’s foundation. He had stood among them moments prior, they had been unaware of his true allegiance as his husband had reclaimed the land New L’Manberg stood upon and united them once again into a single unified people. As they watched as the truth they believed in, unraveled before their eyes

They had watched when Dream declared victory in unchallenged silenced. Any who would oppose, beaten down and shocked that all they had worked for had been for naught. They watched in confused fear as Drista appeared from the shadows of the platform and passed a toddler to the imposing conqueror. Had doubted their hearing when Dream called out his name. "Fundy! It's time, my love."

They had felt panic and fear in their souls as Fundy strode forward. As they fell away and left a path up to the platform clear and wide. Shrinking away from him as he shed the symbols of Tubbo’s reign and strode forward without pause to join his beloved ones on stage.

He heard their cries of anguish when they realized the truth. Confusion and anguish poured from their lips. Shouts and pleas for understanding echoed in time with his accession up the stairs. Their realization that the saboteur in their midst had been none but the one they had deemed no threat. The one forgotten and abandoned unless he threw a fit for attention or earned someone’s ire. The one who now held their every thought captive.

Fundy stood before them and raised his New L’Manberg sword. It shone in the light of the setting sun and the flickering fires around them. He raised it high, a final salute to all it had stood for, and plunged it into the podium. He released the hilt of the sword and let it rest into the wooden planks. He turned and instead raised his hands to take their daughter from Dream.

His husband passed the child over to Fundy’s tight and steady grip with a smirk of his own before moving to stand at Fundy’s right side. His partner forever more in everything they would do.

Fundy raised a finger to her tiny fist and watched with smiling adoration as she gripped his finger tight. She had always been a Daddy’s girl. His absence in the past few days had been felt by both of them.

Fundy turned and walked to stand a step away from the stages edge. Wanting them all to see him and what he now stood for. He called out, eyes lifting from the tired babe to the weary and war torn remnants of New L’Manberg.

"My friends and former family. You lost. But not of your own fault. You fought a valiant effort. But the thing is, you believed your cause so pure and righteous that you never once considered the idea that any but your known enemies would oppose you. Blinded by yourselves and what you called justice. You missed something painfully visible that I’m honestly disappointed.”

Fundy shifted his daughter. Turning her to look out at the world she was born into.

“You failed to realize the implications of my stance in the Schlatt administration and war. Failed to realize how, even as Dream and I stood on the opposite sides of conflict, never once did our blades grace each-others skin. Never once did I denounce Dream. Never once did you question where I would disappear to for days and weeks on end. Didn't question the oh so important supplies that just vanished.”

Their eyes were all on him and consequently on his daughter as he continued to speak.

“You failed to see the love and life that entered this world in the midst of war and never learned it’s lessons.” Fundy stared at the half-dead ghostly monstrosity that was Wilbur and his refusal to leave Fundy in peace. “I learned a lesson your Great General never did in the midst of war and loss. I learned what love and family really meant and that this nation, L’Manberg, Manberg, or Tubbo’s New L’Manberg, could never have that.

“The Great General Soot dragged me into this war at an age too young to ever be right and then he had the audacity to drag children younger than me in too. One his own little brother and the other the little brother’s best friend. The three of us will never know what a childhood was supposed to feel like. Instead all we know is war and devastation.

“But I found the love I have always been missing and today I declare my allegiance to them and everything they will ever need. And all of you and your inability to see what was right in front of you means either, I’m a better actor than I thought. Or you all are just too pathetic to see it."

Fundy watched at the rage and fury graced their faces. Except Tubbo. Tubbo just looked hurt.

"Tubbo. You were a good President. One of the best ever. I can't fault you entirely for the blindness dragged in front of your eyes by the people surrounding you, blinded by Tommy’s need to prove himself to Wilbur and Wilbur for manipulating the both of you and everyone else. Tubbo, you were the one I had to work to deceive the most. I won’t say I didn't wish this could have happened a different way. You were just the innocent figurehead to a corrupt faction that didn’t listen to you anyway.

"But fear not Tubbo. Dream and I aren’t taking rule of New L’Manberg. We aren’t even staying in this world. This was just our final farewell. To leave you with the realization that you aren't as powerful as Wilbur’s delusions would lead you to believe. But don’t worry, you'll have all the time you want to re-establish yourselves. We'll be leaving shortly anyway. A new world calls for us and Dream just can't wait to explore the new features of the new world. There’s few of you who will be welcomed to joined us, eventually.”

Fundy wrapped an arm around Dream’s waist and kissed the man again before stepping to the very edge of the stage. Their daughter held tight in his grasp and head held high.

"We've had plans and we've still got more to come. We'll see you all soon." Fundy stepped on the edge of the stage and heard the second of screams and shouts before he fell through the black.

_Fundy has left the world_

_Theodosia has left the world_

_Philza has been made admin on **Dream SMP**_

_Dream has left the world_

They were gone

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This fic was live-written in a Discord server where over 300 fans have all gathered together to discuss the Dream SMP and, mainly, discuss the ships they enjoy. The community is a safe-space for all fans who enjoy the content and feel that there isn't a place to safely express their love of the content associated with the Dream SMP.
> 
> We are constantly welcoming new members and hope you would consider joining us!   
> https://discord.gg/rCYZuZe4YJ
> 
> I hope to see you there!


End file.
